


Fix the futer with the past

by Violetevergarden23



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), F/F, M/M, Memories, Multi, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetevergarden23/pseuds/Violetevergarden23
Summary: It was painful- scary even. Over time i’ve grown a backbone, but death, that- by far, is the scariest thing i've ever experienced. I remember laying there, socked in my own blood, an eye missing- not to mention an arm. Sasuke, that bastard, just stared at me in shock; he didn't even try to save me, just watched in disbelief. Just when I felt my world crumble away, I woke up. And here I am, standing in front of my old mirror- in my eleven year old body. Alive.After Naruto’s death he is sent back in time, now he aims to change the future. But he can’t quite get over the hatred he feels for certain people.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. back

It was painful- scary even. Over time i’ve grown a backbone, but death, that- by far, is the scariest thing i've ever experienced. I remember laying there, socked in my own blood, an eye missing- not to mention an arm. Sasuke, that bastard, just stared at me in shock; he didn't even try to save me, just watched in disbelief. Just when I felt my world crumble away, I woke up. And here I am, standing in front of my old mirror- in my eleven year old body. Alive. 

My hair is short, my hands are small, I have both arms. One year until I graduate. One year until I see team seven. One year until I'm a ninja- again. I close my eyes; they are heavy, as if i haven't slept for years and i feel droopy, like i'm on some drug. I want to sleep but my alarm clock tells me i have half an hour until i have to go to the academy. The academy, where Iruka Umino is, he is alive. I am alive. My heart beats faster and I can feel the tears grow in my eyes. Iruka- the man who stepped in front of me and died protecting me, he saved me. I will always love him- like a father, an unbreakable bond which i wish to recreate in the restart of my life. I will recreate it, make it stronger. 

My apartment is messy, just like it had always been- until i married Hinata. I loved her, she was my one and only- the only woman I would lay my eyes on, the only woman I'd Marry, the only person who believed in me from day one- until she tried ruining my career, I know it's wrong, but I blame her (to some extent) for my death. 

I walk out of my old apartment and I'm reminded of the hatred, the disgust the village once- now, thought of me. It pains me, I died for them yet they no longer respect me, but during this timeline it does not matter, they do not understand. I take a deep breath and walk to the academy, a few minutes late. I am back. And I'm here to stay. I refuse to die again, the only exception being old age. Illnesses, i'll fight my way through and survive. Attacked, i'll fight against them and win- survive. Starve, I'll fight through hunger and survive. No matter what. Uzumaki Naruto is here to stay. 

I touch my heart, it's more calm, relaxed, and I am reminded of the sharp pain which corrupted that area, I died. Now that i think about it, i am lucky to have a beating heart, lucky to have working lungs and twenty/twenty vision. Us humans are lucky, i think now, now that i died and now that i'm alive, I understand how lucky we are to be here. How lucky I am to be here. Thank you, for letting me be here. 

I open the classroom door and find my old seat quickly. On the same table of Sasuke, there is a gap between us, just like old times. I wish the gap was larger. I want to change, I was naive, I ran head first into danger- that's how Iruka died. I’ll be more calm, I can mask emotions better, you learn to after becoming the Hokage, I remember chakra control, Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. But I do not have as much chakra and I no longer have Kurama’s either. I am sure, I am stronger than current Sasuke. That is good, but I will not show off all of my power. I want Sakura and Kakashi (not Sasuke) so I'll stay dead last. 

I feel emotional, they are alive. Ino hasn't lost a leg, Hinata is still kind, Shikamaru is breathing, Kiba has his left ear and is no longer in a coma. I could list off the deaths and injuries but it hurts. I feel my blood go to ice and my eyes go foggy; I'm going to cry. How pitiful. How will i stop the future from repeating itself, im smarter, I can figure this out. It was after Sasuke got the curse mark, he left, killed his brother, joined a major terrorist group, came back to the village and killed me. The curse mark is where step one is. Step two- i'm not sure. I figured it out. I'll never forgive Sasuke but i can forget. Forget but not forgive. I can’t tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. 

I should be panicky, scared. I’ve been sent back in time but I am not. Nothing comes close to death. Perhaps I'm fearless. I do not know. 

“Na-ru-to!” Iruka snaps his fingers in front of my face, awaking me from my thoughts. “Class is over, it's free time.” “thank you, Iruka!” I smile, it is not fake. To hear his voice is like a blessing, he is like my father, I wish he was. Minato took the true title, however. Iruka smiles back, I can't quite remember when we began to bond, maby age nine, maybe later, it does not matter. He is here now, that is all that matters. 

I leave the building and go outside, into the playground. It is the same, monkey bars and swings, a sand pit, benches. Everyone laughs, they eat. Now that I am here, from the future, I can't help but wonder, how did I survive- emotionally? Was I too thick-skulled to realize how lonely and awkward times like these were- when you're all alone with no one but yourself so all you can do is walk in circles, board. I brought food, a ham sandwich. It's simple but nice. 

I sit at an empty bench and open the sandwich packet, revealing bread stuffed with ham. I get the urge to eat the home made meals Hinata made for me, she would come to my office and place them on the table if i was busy or leave it with Shikamaru if i'm on a mission. If I wasn't too busy or on a mission she would hand the food to me and peck me on the cheek, it used to highlight my day. Now, all i can think about is how she looked me dead in the eyes and said “it's your fault boruto is dead.” Now i want to cry- again. But I hold back the tears and munch on my sandwich. I am not weak- not anymore.

I guess now, as I sit here, alone, left to my thoughts, I can see why she betrayed me. I did not kill our son, he protected me, but in her eyes, the eyes of a broken mother in emotional pain and on the verge of depression, I was the reason for his death. 

I'm on the second piece of my sandwich when Sasuke sits across from me. I remember when we were eight, he declared that during free time no one was to speak to him or interact with him. The boys listened in slight awe, the girls in feeling, it was cool to them. In reality Sasuke was (and is) a loner, an introvert, reclused. 

This wasn't the first time he had done this- sitting across, next to, or near me (My memories of the ‘past’ feel fresh, like they happened yesterday. My guess is due to the fact they did happen recently -in this timeline) because i never talked to him, i was jealous so i vowed to myself to not talk, look or pay attention to him. He liked this- even Sasuke, the definition of loner- like a bit of company but with no talk, like when you stand next to someone in a line, you don't interact with each other, you just stay quiet and wait to do what you need to do. 

I ate my food, I did not rush, was there anypoint? I would be alone, feeling awkward, walking aimlessly around the playground. I’m tired again. My eyes are dropping just as I throw my rubbish into the bin near us. I rest my head on my arms and close my eyes. I need sleep, everything- my death, my life, all in one day- less than that is too much. Goodnight I say to myself and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year time skip.

I open my eyes, the playground is more empty, friends (or soon to be) are now beginning to pack up their lunch and throw it away or save it for later. Free time is usually forty minutes, my guess is that I've been asleep for thirty minutes, maybe less. I feel my shoulder be shaken and I look up, my eyes needing to adjust to the bright sunlight, Sasuke hovers above me. His black bangs cover some of his face and his eyes stare down at me.

“We have class.” Sasuke tells me before turning around and walking away. Every time I see him, hear him, I feel angry. I like to think my emotions are like water, you boil it- it gets hot, angry, you freeze it- it gets cold, sad. Right now the water is hot, steaming but i have put a lid on it, trapping the heat inside- i am keeping myself calm. If i can keep him from getting the cures mark or at least have kakashi remove it then it could change history- or future. 

__________

One year. I stand with the headband in my hands, Iruka smiles at me. “Well done Naruto.” 

The past year was uneventful to say the least. It consisted of Studig, school, and sleeping. Occasionally (weekly) I would have a crazy moment of cleaning and my apartment would be gleaming and smell like bleach. Here, right now, is where my life really starts. Training, seeing Kakashi again. The boiling water has frozen- i am sad, but happy. 

I sit down at my desk, far from Sasuke but on the same table. One year and I still hate him. He was the one to kill me- to ruin my life. I hate the fact I hate him but I can't help it. I am only human- ignoring the big bad fox that lives inside of me. I passed the test with just below average scores, I made sure I was at rock bottom through all the tests during the year.

I tie my Hitai-ate around my neck, not wanting to mess up my blond hair. My hair now reaches just past my shoulders, cut perfectly Straight. I have (on multiple casinos) been mistaken as a girl. By women and men. I was once invited into the girls’ bath house, but I obviously declined. 

Iruka places a stack of signed papers on his desk. “I will now be calling out teams.” he informes everyone, gaining a few excited mummers. I, too, can't help but feel the frill of finding out who my teammates are, despite knowing who they are. “Team seven.” I lean forward- how silly. “Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.” Sakura practically jumps out of her seat, she is so happy. Ino is upset- which is understandable, in fact all the girls are (except Hinata.) “and, Naruto Uzumaki.” Sakura Sighs but looks towards me- over the year i have stayed quiet, i suppose the current, calm, me is better than past me. Which is understandable. 

Sasuke sends me a side glance, he shows he has acknowledged me, which I don't understand. I know you're my teammate, why are you showing me? 

Team Eight is the same: Hinata, Kiba and shino. Team ten is also the same: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. I'm sure Team Gai and the Sand siblings are too. Though i have a grudge against gaara- he almost killed me out of spite of which i do not know why. We probably won’t be friends this time around- as sad as that may sound.

Team seven (me, Sakura and Sasuke) sit in a small side classroom. The class room where I made a bad impression on Kakashi, I won't this time. 

I sit in front of Sasuke, by the window. Even now, one year later, I can’t help but admire the land of Konoha, the trees, the warm wind- everything. The only thing disturbing my desired peace is Sasuke, who seemed to have taken an interest in STARING INTO MY SOUL- staring at me. He is forced on my hair (i decided to straighten it today, how fancy of me) but i doute it’s that interesting. So he's staring into space while facing me or has an odd obsession with my hair. Kinda scary ether way. 

Kakashi enters the room. My heart skips a beat, I am so happy. He is here, in the same room as me and I am happy. He is alive. I am alive. EVeryone is alive. My perfect world has been archived- sorry akatsuki, but i've reached my perfect world. 

__________

Sorry for late updating. Slightly shorter, next chap will be more descriptive and well written!


End file.
